Our Bedroom
by jasmine135246
Summary: My take on Sam's proposal. Episode tag to 5.8 We Take Care of Our Own


Okay is it me or was anyone else annoyed by the fact that suddenly Sam and Jules were getting married. Now don't get me wrong I was super excited, the wedding was adorable, and so were they, but I feel denied the proposal. So here's my idea on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint

This takes place after 5.8 We Take Care of Our Own.

* * *

Sam looked around quickly to see if anyone was looking before he leaned down and quickly kissed her on the cheek. They walked out of the building together, joking as they did so.

When they got to the parking lot they climbed into Jules car. She sat behind the wheel for a moment, eyes tearing up. She took a couple deep breaths, heard Sam's voice in her head saying sniper breathing, until she felt Sam's hand on her arm in real life. "Jules, you okay?"

She chuckled softly, smiling and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Hormones. Like I said, we almost lost you. I've almost lost you before, you're right it's the job, but this time it was an us." She shrugged. "I'm okay. It's the hormones." She grinned then. "I get to blame a lot of stuff on hormones now."

"Oh, lord help me," Sam joked with a smile on his face. He reached out and put a hand behind her head, gently pulled her to him. "Come here," he said softly, kissing her. "I'm sorry I scared you. I wish I could tell you I'll stop taking those kinds of risks. I know I'm bad about not listening to Sarge and Ed, but if there's a chance I can save someone." He shrugged.

She nodded. "I know, and that's one of the many reasons I love you." She took a deep breath, turned back to the steering wheel. "Okay, let's go get that tea."

"And the bubble wrap," Sam added with a smile.

"Can't forget that," she agreed.

Half an hour later they were pulling into Jules' driveway. They hadn't really talked about where they would live, if they would even live together, but she knew Sam would want to be with her, to raise their child together, but since Sam rented and she owned, it made sense that this would be home for both of them now.

As if Sam had read her mind he looked over at her and said, "Home, sweet home."

Before she could respond he was out of the car and coming around to open the door for him. She wanted to argue that he didn't need to coddle her, but he had always gotten the door for her, had once told her that she might be a sexy badass sniper girl who wore the cool pants, but that didn't mean he couldn't be a gentlemen.

When they got inside Jules said, "Want to order dinner? I don't feel like cooking."  
"Sure, what did you want?"

She shrugged. "Surprise me? I'm going to go lay down."

Sam was instantly concerned. "Are you okay?"

She smiled and shook her head at him. "I'm fine, Sam. Just a little tired. It's normal."

Sam still looked weary but said, "Okay. I'll come get you when the food's here." Then he grinned. "Can you believe we have tomorrow off?"

She grinned back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm going to sleep in. Want to sleep in with me?"

He wrapped his arms tight around her, smiling down at her. "Absolutely. Sure you don't want to get one of our special in bed workouts done instead."

"That's negotiable."

He kissed her, long and slow. Taking his time, one lip at a time. "I love you Jules Callaghan, you and our baby," he said against her lips before resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you Sam Braddock, you and our baby."

"Good." He turned her around and aimed her at the staircase. "Now, go. Rest. I'll come get you."

She grinned back at him on her way up the stairs. As soon as she disappeared Sam turned and surveyed the room. Looking at her small living room, the kitchen table, the kitchen. He had other plans for it, and she had given him the perfect opportunity.

An hour later Sam was climbing the stairs to Jules' bedroom. She was sound asleep under the covers of her bed, and she looked so peaceful he didn't want to wake her. Yet, he knew if he didn't she'd be irritated, and besides he'd put way too much work in downstairs to not wake her.

He sat down next to her, gently pushing the hair away from her face. She murmured and turned into his hand. "Sam?"

"Hey, Jules." He continued to stroke her hair.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "Dinner ready?"

"Yup, everything's set."

She sat up in bed, the covers falling down. She pulled her knees up, draping her arms across them. Sam kept his hand against her cheek, and she leaned into it.

"Sleep well," he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, come here." She leaned forward so she could kiss him, her hand reaching up to cover his.

Sam kissed her back and then pulled away, grabbing her hands. "Come on, dinner's getting cold." Sam kept one of her hands in his and she let him drag her down the stairs.

Jules was behind him on the staircase, but she could tell something was different about the downstairs. The lighting was different, softer, flickering. When she got near the bottom she saw the candles, tons of them all over the place.

She tugged on Sam's hand getting him to stop. "Sam, what is this?"

He turned, smiled at her. "It's a celebration." He tugged on her hand. "Come on."

He led her over to the table. It had minimal candles on it, but sitting on two plates we're burritos.

Jules shook her head. "Burritos, Sam?"

He looked a little sheepish. "I wanted to have beer, but considering our good news," he shrugged. "I settled for sparkling cider for both of us."

She had heard his words, and looked at him suspiciously. "Had wanted to have beer? You'd already planned this?"

He nodded. "I'd been working on it for a while actually. Wasn't sure on timing but you gave me the perfect opportunity tonight when you wanted to lie down."

"It's beautiful," she said looking around the room at all the candlelight.

"You're beautiful. Even more beautiful now then the first day I saw you. I've been thinking about this for a long time now, Jules, and I don't want you to think this is just about the baby, I've been planning this for a while. I even bought the ring like a week ago."

Jules titled her head to the side. A hesitant smile on her face as she asked, "The ring?"

Sam's smile was still sheepish as he pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and dropped to one knee. "Jules Callaghan you are everything to me, and I've never wanted anything more than to spend the rest of my life with you," he glanced down at her stomach. "And our baby." He smiled back up at her. "I love you, Jules. Marry me."

She dropped to her knees in front of him. "Yes, yes, absolutely yes."

She let him slip the ring on her finger before she threw her arms around his neck. "I love you, Sam. I love you."

He held her tight, so relieved, so happy, so simply in love. "This isn't just because you're pregnant."

She pulled back, kissed him, held his face between her hands. "I know, Sam. I know. And even if I wasn't pregnant I would still say yes."

She could see the relief and the joy on his face. "Okay, good." That sheepish look still on his face, he took her hands in his. "One more thing." When she nodded he continued, "Can I move in here?"

She laughed. "I was hoping you would say that. Yes, absolutely yes. You helped me make this place home."

They hugged each other tight, both realizing that they were a family now, just the two of them. Sure, the team had been a family for a while, but this was different. They were each other's family, and now they were starting one too. Sam lifted her to her feet. "Come on, we'll probably have to warm up our burritos."

She shook her head, brushing her lips against his. "Later, remember that negotiable workout?"

He nodded his head, brushing his lips over hers like she had done to him. "Yeah, I remember."

"Let's workout now, then we can sleep in tomorrow," she whispered, her voice husky.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, and she jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. "I think I can agree with that."

"Good, then let's go to _our_ bedroom."

He couldn't help the look of bliss on his face. " _Our_ bedroom. I like the sound of that, almost as much as I like the idea of Mrs. Jules Braddock."

"I'm keeping my name," she said with a straight face and then smiled.

He started walking up the stairs. "You can't let me have this one moment of fantasy, can you?"

She kissed his cheek. "How about this? Jules Callaghan-Braddock."

"I like it. That way I can still call you Mrs. Braddock."

"Only when I've been very very naughty," she said in to his ear, before gently biting his earlobe.

"Oh, Mrs. Bradddock, I think that's going to be most of the time."

She just smiled slyly as he shut the door to their bedroom behind him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, everyone! Finally finished the season, such a bittersweet ending! Thanks for reading!


End file.
